Devilmite Beam
or }} The Devilmite Beam (Akkumaito Kousen) is an attack used by Spike the Devil Man in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga that transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. However, it only works if there are negative thoughts in the target's mind to begin with. Due to this, outside of the video games, it is an all-or-nothing attack; it is either a surekill or a mere light show. History & Usage Master Roshi explained, "It is a force of unimaginable evil, that had destroyed more lives than any war or pestilance combined. Long ago there was a mighty-but-compassionate warrior. His power was beyond measure, yet many foolish upstarts tried to destroy him, in hopes of making a name for themselves. They were all unsuccessful, until one day, the Devilman appeared. Knowing he could not compete against the warrior's strength, the Devilman attacked using his mind. He discovered he could exploit his opponent's negative thoughts, no matter how faint, and convert them into an energy beam of immense power, The Devilmite Beam (Akkumaito Kousen). ''Roshi further explained, "It amplified any dark thought (anger, malice, aggression) and caused it to expand until his opponent's heart, literally exploded! It was the death of a great hero, and the birth of an even greater evil''." At the time, it seemed that Goku would become its next victim, however Devilman (and Goku's friends) were in for a surprise. Devilman attempted to use this attack ("twice") to destroy Goku, but it failed ("both times"), as Goku had no negative thoughts to exploit (as Goku is pure of heart). Strengths & Weaknesses While terrifyingly powerful, the Devilmite Beam is rendered completely useless against someone (like Goku) who is "pure of heart" (possessing no negative feelings or thoughts). Basically anyone who can ride a Nimbus Cloud (Kinto'un) would be immune to this attack (as only those with "purity of the heart" can ride on one). It is also possible that if a opponent has enough speed they could simply dodge it (as it can be done in the video games). As it is capable of amplifying any negative thought (including anger, malice, aggression, greed, and/or lust), it has the power to destroy even the most powerful fighters (as demonstrated in Roshi's story), it could kill even a relatively good person, as long as they possess a single negative thought. Examples: *Master Roshi - due to his perversion & lust for women. *Yamcha - due to his "slight" lust for beautiful women (including Bulma) & possible greed (he is a former bandit/thief & suggested using their second wish "to be filthy rich", after the Dragon Balls was restored by Dende he implies that he was actually joking when he said that after Krillin apologized for making the wish to have 18's bomb removed..). *Bulma - due to slight selfishness, possible greed, & spoiled attitude (she is NOT pure of heart as she couldn't ride on Goku's Nimbus Cloud). *Krillin - Krillin cannot ride nimbus,this is because of his lust for women(he says that he wanted to train with Master Roshi to "get popular with the girls") although he can throw a spirit bomb. *Piccolo - Although he reformed, he still retained some aggression, which was on full display when training Gohan for the Saiyans and Goten and Trunks for the Fusion Dance. *Vegeta - due to his arrogance, spoiled attitude, desire to be the absolute best at all costs, and resentment for Goku (all of which led him to go Majin). As it can destroying one who's heart is tainted with anger, aggression, and/or malice, it could easily kill a Super Saiyan, even a pure-hearted one (like Goku) as a Saiyan's heart becomes filled with malice & rage while transformed. Examples: *Goku - As a Super Saiyan (in any known SSJ form), Goku's "pure-heart" become tainted with malice & rage. It could also possibly effect Goku if he were transformed into a Great Ape for much the same reason (as Goku's mind is taken over by his aggressive saiyan instincts). *Gohan - It could only effect Gohan if he's transformed into either a Super Saiyan(SSJ) or SSJ2. It would definitely effect Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 as his personality became somewhat sadistic & aggressive). *Goten - As a SSJ, a Super Saiyan's heart is filled with both malice & aggression. The attack would also be capable of killing any of the series villains as they all possess evil within their hearts, with some being pure evil with the exception of the regenerating characters such as Cell or Buu since they would simply reform after the attack.(although it is unknown if Fat Buu applied. Since he was easily able to overthrow Babidi, he must have been completely pure of heart, merely getting mixed up with the wrong crowd). Video Games This is Devilman's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength & damage are determined by who the opponent is & whether or not the opponent is equip with certain specific Z-Items (or potaras). There are two Z-Items that alter this attack's damage. They are: ;Lover Of Justice (Good Characters Only) :A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with an Good affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is reduced when equipped (meaning they take less damage from this attack). ;Evil Ambitions (Evil Charaters Only) :A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with an Evil affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is increased when equipped (meaning they take more damage from this attack). Some characters are immune to the Devilmite Beam (like Goku) because they are pure of heart, however if a pure-hearted character like Goku transforms into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan they can lose their immunity to it as these transformations taint the heart, meaning they will take damage from the Devilmite Beam. It also does huge amounts of damage to pure evil characters like, Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, & Omega Shenron (and basicially does decent Ultimate damage to every villain in the franchise, past & present, including Good affinity characters with some sort of a villainous bent, such as all forms of Vegeta with a Good affinity not). Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Devilman's "What-If Story", he fights Frieza and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him). Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), all thanks to his signature Devilmite Beam. The attack also appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as Devilman's strongest attack. The attack is hard to use as it takes a long time to charge & perform (also Devilman is completely defenseless while using meaning enemies can attack him, perventing him from completing it). User *[[Spike the Devil Man|Devilman (Akkuman)]] - (Assumed Creator/only known user) Trivia *When this technique failed on Goku in the manga, Baba compared his mind to that of an infant or an animal, so it can be assumed that this technique would fail on infants and non-anthropromorphic animals as well. Category: Techniques